User blog:Koko Nigel/PE Proposal: Lord Cutler Beckett
A Pure Evil Proposal about the villain from Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End. This proposal is also to unlock the page due to spelling errors. What is the work? Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End is a 2007 epic fantasy swashbuckler film directed by Gore Verbinski. It is also a back-to-back sequel to Dead Man's Chest. Who is he? What had he done? Lord Cutler Beckett is a representative of the East India Trading Company who wanted to commit genocide on pirates as revenge due to being tortured by them for several weeks. Sparrow discovered the cargo was slaves and set them free on the island of Kerma off the west coast of Africa. Beckett became enraged upon learning Sparrow's deed. Beckett ordered the Wicked Wench sunk and officialy branded Sparrow a pirate. In Dead Man's Chest, Cutler arrived at Port Royal carrying an arrest warrant for Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann as they helped Jack Sparrow escape death. However, he offered Turner and Swann a royal pardon in exchange of delivering his compass, though it turns out that Beckett only wants to use it to find the Dead Man's Chest to summon Davy Jones and take over the Seven Seas. He kicks of the plot of At World's End by being given full control of a whole army of British Navy ships and he also used the Flying Dutchman to sink as many pirate ships as possible. However, Jack Sparrow manages to flee from Beckett with the Black Pearl on tow. Jones, Beckett and Will look for Sparrow, Elizabeth and Barbossa. Elizabeth agrees to give Jack to Beckett and Jones in exchange for Will's freedom. Beckett sets Will free and Jones takes Jack abroad. During the meeting, Elizabeth also tells Beckett he will die for killing her father. With that in mind, Jack's pirates manage to board on the Flying Dutchman and stab Davy Jones' heart, killing him and freeing his crew from both Jones's and Beckett's control. The Pearl and Dutchman confront Beckett's ship, the Endeavour. firing many rounds. Realizing now that he has lost, Beckett can only watch in horror as he remains on boards while the surviving crew are forced to flee. Beckett slowly descends the deck stairs as the powder magazine of the Endeavour explodes, killing him and throwing him overboard and onto the floating EITC flag. With Beckett and Jones killed, the armada retreats in defeat. Freudian excuse While he was captured by pirates led by Christophe-Julien de Rapièr and tortured for several weeks, he destroyed his innocence by trying to commit genocide on pirates. Heinous standard As for the villains; only Beckett and Blackbeard stood out; Barbossa and Davy Jones are tragic, whereas Salazar killed pirates out of extremism and is also tragic. For system and general, he was implied to have killed many innocent pirates without mercy and seek Davy Jones' Heart and summon him so that he could take over the Seven Seas. He also killed Elizabeth's father and also blackmailed Will and Sparrow. He also had a clear moral agency and has zero redeeming qualities. Final verdict Pure Evil, but still needs to be approved. A keeper for now. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals